You're On My Territory, Dork
by General Button
Summary: Kevin is the lone werewolf that inhabits the surrounding area outside of the town of Peach Creek. Edd's a vampire that stumbled onto his territory on Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

HAHA IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME

_i'msorry_

I went and finished the Halloween fic I never posted, mostly because I wasn't sure how it would be received. I posted it on tumblr and people seemed to like it, so I'm risking it here. This way, I will feel obligated to finish it. It's kind of a fucked a little orz. Just basically a PWP.

Double D is a vampire and Kevin is a werewolf. Their age is really your choice, but I hadn't given plot much thought, and in my mind they're teenagers or young adults.

* * *

_Shuffle._

_Swish._

Something was moving. A delicate sniff revealed the scent of something… sweet. _Some_one was in his territory.

Kevin's ears pricked, and a low growl erupted from deep within his chest. Heavy, furred paws scraped at the soft earth, sharp nails digging into the soil's earthen flesh. He lifted his snout and scented again. The cool night air brushed over his fur, bringing with him the smells of the earth, fresh and alive. He spotted movement out of the corner of his eye.

_Crack_.

With a howl, the wolf launched into the brush to the left, connecting solidly with something cold and heavy. His nostrils flared, flooding with a particular soft, sweet scent again, and was almost distracted. Once he had taken a good look at the intruder, his throat rolled with thunder.

A vampire. On _his_ territory.

He and the vampire tumbled into the clearing, grunting and snarling. Kevin raked his nails down his front, but didn't manage to break any skin. Piece of woolen fabric followed his paw. The intruder yelped as he was soon quickly overpowered and pinned to the ground with little fight, the werewolf breathing heavily above. He'd always thought vampires were strong, but this one had barely put up a fight.

Furry paws shifted into long, hairy-nailed appendages, and then hands. Kevin's body arched and de-furred, the transformation to his human self soon complete. He was fully nude, but didn't seem perturbed by this; the vampire, however, looked as if he may have a conniption.

Kevin gave him a second whiff, just to be sure this was what he thought.

He promptly snorted. "A vampire, on Halloween? Really, dude, how cliche can you get?" Kevin loomed as the vampire sputtered, golden eyes glowing in the night. The moon was high; Kevin's wolven heritage ache to howl into the starry darkness.

"What are you doing here? On my territory." he added. The urge to rip apart the intruder was one that was particularly strong, but he resisted. This vampire should be grateful.

Said vampire shifted easily under his hands, proving he had at least some strength if he could move under a werewolf's grip.

"Firstly, y-yes I am a vampire," he confirmed, sounding only slightly nervous. "A vampire on ol' Hallow's Eve isn't a far-reaching concept, is it? I was just making my way thro-_ough_" he squeaked, constricted suddenly by the werewolf's hands over his chest, pushing.

"You're crazy if you think it's okay to invade on a werewolf's territory on Halloween, idiot." Kevin snapped, baring his teeth, continuing to loom menacingly over the frightened vampire.

"P-please! Allow me to explain! Be sensible." The range in pitch the vampire possessed was admirable; Kevin winced, ears sensitive even in this weaker form.

"Fine, but you have five minutes before I beat your dorky little ass."

The vampire swallowed uneasily, one hand gripping his strange hat tightly. "I am—" he grunted under the weight of Kevin's hand "—unfamiliar with the concept of territories, or that this was yours." The vampire breathed then, no doubt scenting the air. The werewolf couldn't hear his heart, which meant he hadn't fed, or whatever the hell they did, in a while. Kevin carefully removed his hands, allowing him some room without getting up.

"Why are you here?" he repeated. The vampire's face flickered with indecision.

"My- my scent," he murmured eventually.

"What about it?" Kevin prompted, in the same way one would speak to a particularly slow child. He thought he saw that feral, hungry look that most vampires carried on night's such as these, filled with the scent of fresh blood, and then it was gone, replaced with nervous anticipation.

"I am able to hide my identity and live virtually scentless during any other time of the year. Today—or tonight—though, humans would flock to my person and although I have never been tempted, eventually one of them would notice. Halloween seems to have a strange affect on our kind." He paused. "Or on myself. It's stronger, so I escape for the night," he explained. "It's a curious development. Possibly a transformation of our gene structure to adapt." That same gap-toothed smile flashed.

Okay, this guy was weird. His hat was virtually an overgrown sock. What the hell.

"Why?" Kevin nearly snapped at him, frustrated. Why was he so weird? And his scent was strong; it made Kevin's body twitch. Irritation bubbled under his skin, making his words more harsh than he intended. "Worried someone might kick your vampire ass?" Kevin's grin was positively animal. The vampire frowned, only fazed in the way he leaned away from his grin with a wary look. He twitched when Kevin made a pseudo-snap for his neck, eliciting a bark of laughter.

"H-hardly," he squeaked. "I simply haven't had the proper sustenance and it makes me weak. I'd rather not have my existence made aware of by those living in our quaint and quiet small town." He crossed his arms defensively, trying to appear unaffected as the werewolf pressed his fingers to his teeth in a mock appropriation of the vampire's sharp fangs. He was such a _jerk_, despite his handsome and agile nature.

"Oka-aay. What's your name?" Kevin asked curiously, moving back to let the vampire sit up further without getting off of his legs. He was not escaping. Not yet, anyway. He was kind of fun, in a hopelessly useless way.

The vampire blinked in shock. "Eddward," he replied, revealing a coy, tooth-gapped smile. "With two D's."

Kevin gave him one good look and then burst into laughter. "You are such a _dweeb_."

Eddward looked like he wanted to flush, indignant. "It's only proper to give one's name when asked. What's yours, then, if you don't mind _me_ asking?"

Kevin couldn't remember the last time he had met a human so amusing. In correlation with his canine nature, he gave the vampire a playful shove so that he fell onto his back again. "Name's Kevin. So, 'double d' dork, Eddward, why don't you want humans kind to know about you? It's more fun when they're afraid."

The vampire sighed, most likely an unconscious action from his human life—whenever he was turned. He certainly didn't seem like a born vampire. Could vampires be born? Kevin was curious about that as well.

"My life is made much easier when it is private; the more people who know what I am, the greater burden and responsibility. It's so simple being human. I tend to go unavoided this way, without humans fearing me, and besides; why would I want to be alone?" The werewolf supposed that made sense. Someone as weak as Edd here would get killed off pretty easily—and people weren't so bad.

Kevin turned his head and caught a whiff of his scent again; strong and sweet. Probably a vampire thing. He dipped his head and allowed some of his fur to rise from under his skin, halving the transformation to sharpen his senses, trying to locate if there was a particular source or if the vampire naturally smelled sweet.

"D'you wear perfume?" he asked, earning a terrified little gasp as he pressed his nose against the vampire's jaw.

"N..no," he heard him swallow, shaking slightly in his grasp. "It is my natural scent. Our kind are equipped with the tools to fool or enchant victims to fall into our grasp. I could explain the fascinating details if you would please remove yourself." He tried to pry Kevin off tentatively, pushing harder when it was obvious he wasn't going to move. Edd grunted and gave a mighty push, but only succeeded in causing the wolf to press closer, muscles bulging against the pressure Edd exerted.

"You are solidly built," Edd complained, lying back down. The werewolf pressed his nose into the the juncture of Edd's neck, breathing in the pleasant smell. It made his head spin, which was kind of nice. He didn't mind it, actually.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" In lieu an answer, he felt him breath deeply, his chest expanding against Edd's.

"Y'smell good," he slurred, nuzzling the freezing skin. Edd shivered, realizing what was happening only too late.

"Oh, dear. What have I gotten myself into? Kevin." He pushed, but Kevin was as solid as rock. "It would be a good idea to cease this behavior." He heard a growl and felt something wet. "D-don't lick me, it will only make it worse! Listen to me; your mind is reacting to the secretions of my body, made for the purpose of seducing an unknowing victim. I don't want to drink your blood."

That was a lie. He wanted to, very much so, but his conscious would never allow such an endeavor. He whimpered when he felt sharp nails rake across his shirt, ripping his favorite sweater into its final pieces. "Kevin!" he shrieked, horribly aware of the other's nudity.

"You know what?" Kevin finally raised his head, eyes clouded with apparent arousal. He ignored Edd's protests completely. "You were right before. It does get a little lonely around here sometimes." With a rather wolfish grin, he leaned in and sucked on the skin of Edd's neck, eliciting a ragged gasp. If the vampire could blush, his cheeks would have been inflamed.

Upon inspection, Kevin, as if in a trance, was unable to tear his eyes from the fangs that seemed to glitter in the moonlight. Something was urging him forward, urging him to claim the strange vampire as his own. As soon as he thought that, he quickly perished that train from his mind, but was unable to keep himself from considering the vampire's fangs.

"You're hungry, yeah?" his voice sounded odd to his own ears. Husky and low, it made Edd's eyes widen and he swallowed again. His own venom was slick going down his throat. He could feel the other's pulse beating.

_Thumpthump. Thumpthump_.

"No, please," he denied. Kevin leaned closer and the roaring static in his head grew louder, urging him to take the bite. It wasn't as if Kevin was completely averse, by the way he was looking at Edd. But still, he shook his head, trying to lean away as far as possible. Kevin traced his jaw with one finger, pausing at his lips.

Edd swallowed again. He weakened. "It's possible that it may hurt. My victims have never been human. A-and I wouldn't want to risk infection—how do I know where this body has been?" He tried to chuckle, but it was weak. The red-headed male grinned and bared his neck like a long-forgotten treat.

"No— I…I couldn't." The vampire licked his lips, eyes flitting left and right. "My scent may last longer if I f-feed." He definitely would have been flushing had he the ability. But Kevin leaned close enough to taste, humming like he wanted nothing more. And perhaps the possible hallucinogenic, mind-numbing quality of Edd's scent was making the prospect seem great fun.

Kevin captured Edd in a kiss, his unnatural warmth a sharp contrast to the vampire's icicle lips.

Edd reigned in a gasp, trying not to swallow any more of his tempting scent, even though by this point it was virtually impossible. He was so close. So very close. Edd should resist; he shouldn't take this. What if he couldn't control himself?

Kevin's tongue brushed his teeth.

With a soft sound of agony, like it hurt just to force his lips from Kevin's, Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's shoulders, pulled away, and turned, raking his fangs against the soft skin. "I apologize," he breathed. Then he bit deeply into the warm skin of Kevin's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

I have prevailed. If you try to think about vampires and blood and whether or not they can have sex and all that, it will just make your brain hurt. So just take it.

Murrr I hope you like porn because this is just a giant PWP, like I said. I warned you,_ I warned you_. I tried sayonara everyone au revoir later losers

**Disclaimer**: _IT'S MINE ALL MINE _

* * *

The slick substance stained his unusually pale lips a ruby red. Lungful after lungful of the werewolf's blood gushed down his throat, making Edd's head spin with new energy, the pink flush of life spreading throughout his body in waves of heat. He breathed through his nose in short bursts, the sharp scent that could tempt even the most resilient of creatures urging him to drink _more_.

Kevin was frozen above him, arms stiff and muscles bulging from holding his position; Edd could still feel Kevin's arousal against his hip. He had never tested the quality of his venom with a willing human subject before, but his few compelling conversations with fellow vampires had left no doubt in his mind that he must certainly be feeling pleasure.

He could hear him gasp; ragged, uneven sounds that followed the fluttering of his heart as blood was forcefully taken from his body. It only urged Edd to fully consume the human; an urge that was primal and instinctual. Although it would be deceptively easy to inhale virtually all of Kevin's lifeblood, Edd had some semblance of control and kept a careful ear open for a change in the werewolf's pulse.

"Fuck." Kevin's skin prickled with goosebumps and the cool air around them was a contrast to the heat of his own skin.

Pleasure so all-encompassing gripped him with a strength that made his arms quake with the effort to stay upright. It wasn't as if the vampire would be crushed, but the smaller body clinging to him felt fragile, as if he might break if Kevin so much as moved. His arms and legs shook; it felt like his seams were coming apart, like he was lit on fire. Pleasure Kevin didn't think was possible raced down his spine and he groaned, trembling into an orgasm, spent yet hardly sated. He panted against Edd's neck, trying to ignore loud swallows followed by a breathy groan.

Ignoring the jolt of the werewolf coming, Edd stopped when he felt Kevin's pulse was at a suitable level, his own springing to life with the fresh blood flow to his system. His pale flesh was flushed with life, his cheeks pinking sweetly.

Edd was rather embarrassed to find he had reacted to the process of feeding with equal vigor to the intimate and surreal process. Unfortunately (or fortunately, he had yet to decide), the hardness pressing into him had not subsided, even though Kevin had definitely ejaculated against him. Multiple orgasms had never been discussed, but the venom was particularly potent; a werewolf would hold no exception.

He licked Kevin's wound until it closed, ignoring the shiver that accompanied every swipe of his tongue until all was well. Licked his lips free of the lingering taste attracted Kevin's attention.

"You done?" he rumbled, eyes following the movement of his tongue.

"Finished, Kevin," he corrected. "The exact amount of escapes me, but you should relax yourself after losing any amount. Food and water wouldn't go amiss." Despite how hard he was and how Kevin didn't look like he was interested in food at all, Edd wasn't the type to offer a solution that they both would find satisfying, but ultimately embarrassing.

Luckily, Kevin was quick to act. He kissed Edd again, licking his way into the cool mouth, ignoring the metallic taste on his tongue.

Edd was jolted by the feeling of sharp teeth against his lips, scraping against his skin. It was only after running a hand wildly down the werewolf's chest that he realized he was half-changed, eyed glittering with pieces of gold. Kevin growled, a low sound that made Edd's now-beating heart fling itself against his ribcage like a wild thing. He was aching with the need to come, and a part of him thrilled to find a being with equal strength to himself.

Edd was divested of his pants by the wolf's sharp nails, tatters thrown to the side carelessly, and then he felt Kevin nuzzle the skin under his jaw, working his way down Edd's chest. He kissed and nipping at the skin, pleased to hear Edd's breath stuttered as he ghosted over a nipple, careful only to use his tongue.

Hands buried in Kevin's hair and Edd took deep breathes, willing himself to hang on when he felt that tongue slide across his cock. It elicited a sharp gasp, Edd flushed all down his face and throat, legs jerking forward helplessly as Kevin continued to lick at his cock; soft, wet laps that only served to undo him. Not wishing to hurt Kevin, Edd pressed his hands to the ground, his fingers digging harshly into the soft earth below him as Kevin engulfed the head, his toes curling into the grass. "Oh- please-" But Kevin was pulling back now and lining their cocks together, _Lord._

He tried to twist his head to bury his mouth somewhere, maybe in soft grass, but Kevin used his free hand to pull him close and into a messy, glorious kiss. It might have been a bit sharp and one of them was quite possibly bleeding, but then Edd was wrapping his legs around Kevin, stuttering wordless encouragement.

Kevin didn't need to be told twice. He increased his efforts until they were nearly sliding on the grass, covered in sweat (most of it Kevin's). Edd scraped his nails along Kevin's shifting back and buried his face in his throat, trying desperately not to sink his teeth into Kevin's skin as a last ditch effort to quiet himself.

"You're so fucking cute, _God_." Kevin had no such qualms, and between grunts he bit into the vampire's shoulder, burying sharp teeth into the skin.

"Oh, Kevin, I'm-" Edd mirrored the bite on his own lip, pain and pleasure blurring together as he came between them with a bitten-off shout. Almost immediately after, he grew limp, and Kevin let Edd fall as he thrust into the space between his thighs.

"Fuck. Yes, yeah, like- just like that." The hand that wrapped around him was kind of cold, but it felt good. Heedless mutterings mashed together until he was gasping and rocking the sensations as he came hard, nearly covered with fur and nails buried in the dirt to keep himself under control. He loomed over Edd, racked with contortions until his spine settled and he relaxed, breathing against his partner's chest.

"Is.." Edd swallowed, pausing before he continued. "Is everything well? It appears you are more likely to transform when your emotions are at a high; how fascinating." When he received a bemused look, Edd blushed. "You will have to show me your transformation process at some point," he ventured, smiling coyly.

Kevin leaned back, a little more relaxed, and brushed his foot along Edd's wet thigh. Lying naked together in the grass. Awesome.

"Guess you'll have to come back then and see." He didn't mind the company, not at all. He was probably going to regret having the nerd around, but it was better than half of the losers he knew already. Nazz couldn't leave the water, and he had to leave his territory and travel to the ocean if he wanted to see her. "What kinda vampire are you, anyway? I thought you were s'posed to sparkle and seduce people."

Edd sat up awkwardly, rubbing his hand along his bottom, wondering if it would come off green. "It goes to show you, Kevin, that you can't base these things on assumption. Every vampire has his or her own personality traits, just like humans and other creatures. In the end, we're all alike."

Kevin laughed. "Yeah?" he scooted forward and stole a kiss, nuzzling Edd's warm cheek. "You should come back tomorrow and tell me a little more about your 'personality'."

Edd grinned, baring his fangs.


End file.
